Heroes and Tea
by Xynostaph
Summary: Another little Hetalia one shot featuring England and America! Enjoy! Sorry about the eh title, it really was just something that popped into my head


**Authors comments:**

**Yay, another one popped into my head, so here it is! England x America, with a little China x Russia on the side, if you squint, turn your head 32 degrees to the left, and lift your right arm.  
Oh! This takes place when it was Russia, China, US, UK, and france only~**

**Anyway, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE FLUFF!**

****

**On with this one shot!**

* * *

England knew this was coming. He always knew that somehow or another, in every meeting, America would do the same stupid thing over and over again. It was so predictable, really.

"And then the robot can keep us safe from asteroids, and aliens, and, and-"

England sighed, slumping in his chair a little more. America always went on about trying to build a robot to save them all, and it was getting dull. Nothing was going to get done while America went on, but no one could stop the 'hero' when he was ranting like this, so it was like an unofficial break time.

"I need some tea..." England muttered to himself, before standing up and excusing himself out of the room to go and get some. America would be like that for another fifteen minutes, twenty tops, so he probably wouldn't even notice Arthur missing for a few of those minutes. The English boy made his way to the vending machines, where he looked at the choices of tea.

Or really, lack there of.

"Oh, come on! Are you telling me there's only coffee? Bloody Hell!" He cursed, kicking the machine with his foot. _Of course_, he thought to himself. _Why would America have tea? He only drinks coffee anyway_. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to think of a way to get some tea, without going back into the room. Because if he tried to leave again, America might get offended.

And God forbid England offending the '_Hero'_.

"I'll just go and get some from across the street. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, and Alfred will never notice i'm gone." He told himself, walking towards the elevator and pushing the down arrow. He made sure to count what American money he had, as he walked into the elevator and pressed the Lobby button.  
"Seven dollars. That's more than enough, right?" He thought aloud, walking into the lobby and out the door. He made sure to look both ways before crossing the usually empty street, and walking into the small coffee shop.

"Hey, can I like, get you something?" The cashier asked, popping her gum loudly. Arthur inwardly scowled, before answering the young lady.

"Yes, could I please have a small earl grey tea?"

"For here or to go~?" She asked, clicking some buttons on the cash register. Arthur thought of just sitting here, but decided he should return to the meeting before someone made his disappearance into a national security issue.

"To go, please."

"That'll be six fifty~" She sighed, obviously bored of her job. Arthur could understand the feeling, but he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have any work ethic. She was slumped onto the counter, texting on her phone while she waited for his order to come up, instead of maybe doing other things, such as cleaning the coffee stained self service area, where the creams and sugars were stacked hap hazardously. He handed her the money, and sat on a nearby stool, strumming his fingers on the nearby bar table.

xXXXx

"And that's how we'll stop the aliens from stealing all of our people! Any questions?" Alfred asked, still staring at the picture he made on the chalkboard. Russia was reading a book to himself, while China, who was sitting next to him, simply yawned. It was France who made a small coughing noise.

"Oui, I have one..." He pointed one of his fingers at England's empty chair. "Where is Angleterre?"

"Huh?" Alfred turned to look at where he last spotted Arthur.

"He must have escaped for good, da?" Russia said, a small smile on his face. China just sighed, obviously he was the only one who heard England excuse himself.

"He said he was going to go get some tea. Maybe he couldn't find any, aru?"

"OR MAYBE..." Alfred said loudly, making a dramatic pose. "HE WAS TAKEN BY ALIENS!"

"Non, who would take that delinquent when they can have me, oui?" France cooed, flipping some of his blonde hair for effect.

"I can think of some reasons, aru..." China whispered. Russia, being the only one who heard him, chuckled, eyes going back to his book.

"Well, he must have missed my dramatic plans to save the world, so i'm gonna go get him and explain it to him again!" America yelled, rushing out of the room with happy determination.

"So..." France began, once america's footsteps faded. "Shall we call this meeting over then~? I need to go shopping for some new capes."

"I believe it is then. Unless you want to wait for America to get back, aru." China answered blandly, looking out towards the window. France took no time in running out the door himself, leaving Russia and China alone in the meeting room. China felt a little awkward, just sitting there doing nothing. Russia seemed oblivious to the awkwardness though. That, or he enjoyed causing it himself.

"So...Want to go get something to eat, aru?" China asked, looking anywhere but at Russia. Russia closed his book and smiled a little bigger at China.

"Ok, but your buying, da?"

"Fine, aru..."

And that was how another meeting came to a boring end.

xXXXx

Alfred walked out into the lobby, eyes scanning the small groups of people. No Arthur. He would be able to find that dirty blonde, big-eyebrow country anywhere. Maybe he went out? Why would he leave a meeting in the middle of his awesome idea rant? The reasoning behind it perplexed him. Well, the only way he was going to find out was to ask England directly.

But first he had to find him.

Alfred walked towards the window that faced the small coffee shop, which sat on the opposite corner of an intersection. Wait. Was that...?

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, excited at finding his friend. The young englishman was walking out of the coffee shop, drink in hand, and walking back towards the hotel. He rushed outside, stoping by the curb as Arthur approached.

"ARTHUR!" He yelled, waving his hands excitedly. The shorter man, taken by surprise, jumped, and lost his balance, making him fall to the ground, spilling his tea all down the front of his shirt.

"G...Gah! You bloody twit! You made me spill my tea!" Arthur fumed, trying to wipe the large stain off. Alfred grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that!" Alfred replied, making his way over to Arthur. "Why did you leave?"

"I needed some tea."

"Wasn't there some in the kitchen?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked up at Alfred blankly.

"...There's a kitchen?" Arthur asked, his face blank in confusion. Alfred nodded, gripping the englishman's arm and helping him up.

"Yeah. It's across from the vending machines..." Alfred paused, before smirking playfully. "...You didn't look behind you, did you~?"

Arthur blushed in embarrassment, quickly removing his arm from Alfred's grasp. "W-well, I mean...Don't be absurd...Err..." Arthur turned away, crossing his arms. "S-so what if I didn't? It's not like there would be any there anyway...!"

Alfred let his smile grow, chuckling as he gripped his friend's arm again, this time dragging him to the sidewalk, so they wouldn't get in the way of traffic. "I make sure there's tea in there! Because you get so fidgety and stuff, and you won't pay attention to me! And not paying attention to the hero is totally not awesome!"

"Right..." Arthur said slowly, unsure about how to feel. He was touched that Alfred made sure there was tea for him, but it was only so he could pay attention to him? "Do you know how selfish that sounde-"

"Anyway, since you dropped your tea-"

"Because you startled me, you idiot-"

"I'm gonna take you on a tour!"

England was caught off guard by that statement. "A tour? Of what? you've shown me New York city about a dozen times now, and I can easily find my way around it myself."

"No, not of NYC!" Arthur replied, pulling the shorter male back towards the hotel where the conference was held.

"Then of what?"

"The hotel!"

Arthur sweat dropped, giving up on trying to break free of the head-strong country's grip. "I don't think that will be necessary..."

"Of course it is!" Alfred said, continuing to drag England through the lobby. "That way, I can show you the kitchen! So you won't have to leave in the middle of one of my awesome ideas again!"

"Err...I think i'll be fine, America..."

"Nonsense! Then I can show you all the cool stuff in here! Like the Arcade! And then the room I got! And we can watch movies, and eat hamburgers and fries while playing video games, and then we can have a sleepover-" The now overly excited America continued his rant of everything he could do with England now, as he pushed Arthur into the nearest available elevator. England noticed Russia and China staring at them from across the hotel lobby. While America began pressing buttons on floors he wanted to take England, Arthur mouthed the words 'help' to china and Russia.

'No way, aru!' China mouthed back.

'Good luck though, da?' Russia added, both flicking him a thumbs up before leaving the hotel.

_Crap...this is going to be very long..._England thought, letting out a soft sigh.

"And then we can build robots, and make them protect everyone, so we can be heroes! And then-"

Arthur couldn't help but smile at America, amused at how happy the country was by spending time with him.

"Ok, slow down America. Let's just start with the tour, ok?" Arthur asked, grinning defeatedly at the taller country.

"Alright! Let's start at the Arcade!"

_Ding!_ The elevator chimed, the doors closing on the two smiling countries.

**

* * *

**

Author's end notes:

**Yay! Ding! Done!**

**Well, this seems shorter than the last one to me, but ah well. Inspiration has no length!**

**And sorry if this is kinda crappy, I had to redo the last half, since my inner tragedy lover made me write about England getting hit by a car. Not fun... So i deleted all of it! I don't want England hit with anything bigger than a fly! He's too adorable to become one with the road!  
AHHH! Curse me...**

**I hate reading tragedies, but love writing them. **

**Im a sick little monkey~**

Anywho, read and review please! Or just read. I really don't mind either way! ^^


End file.
